moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadites
| image = | classification = Creature | genres = Horror | franchises = Evil Dead film series | films = Evil Dead, The Evil Dead 2 Army of Darkness Evil Dead | characters = Ash Williams Cheryl Williams Linda Scott Shelly | related = Undead; Zombies }} Deadites are a form of supernatural creature featured in the ''Evil Dead'' film series. They are quite literally the "evil dead", and represent the primary antagonists of the films. The first appeared in the original 1981 film The Evil Dead, and have subsequently appeared in all of the movie's sequels, remakes and spin-offs. They were not identified by the name "Deadite" until the 1992 film Army of Darkness. They have also appeared in related media including Evil Dead video games, comic books and the Showtime television series Ash vs Evil Dead. Description Deadites are a specific type of undead monster. They bear some physical similarity to modern zombies, but they are not mindless monsters, nor are they flesh-eaters. Deadites are malevolent spirits called Kandarians, who hail from an unknown infernal dimension, possibly even Hell. Their power is bound in an ancient mystic tome called Naturom Demonto, which is a Sumerian translation of the Egyptian Book of the Dead. This tome has also been referred to as the Necronomicon. The book itself is bound in human flesh and its passages are inked in blood. By reciting a particular incantation from the Naturom Demonto, the Kandarian demon spirits are released. The Kandarians have no innate physicality, but can effect the world of the living by taking possession of human bodies. The invading spirit kills the host form, and then absorbs all of that person's knowledge, memories and personality. It is at this point that they become a Deadite. An infected person undergoes an adverse physical change upon possession. Their skin color wanes, giving a jaundiced look, and their eyes become white and opaque. They may also develop other physical abnormalities such as sharpened finger nails and rotting teeth. Abilities Deadites are physically more durable than a normal human being. This is a supernatural process, which operates in direct contrast to the physical condition of the body they are inhabiting. They possess superhuman strength and can lift, press or push volumes of matter several times in excess to that of the host form's original strength level under optimal conditions. They suffer injury the same as any other mortal, but as these are undead creatures, they do not suffer from the restrictions that physical injury often causes. For example: Shooting a Deadite multiple times with a shotgun (heretofore and forevermore referred to as "boom stick") may knock it back and temporarily incapacitate it, but it will not cause a fatal injury to the invading spirit. The Deadite will get back up and continue its attack. Deadites absorb all of the host form's memories and knowledge upon possession. As such, they can temporarily alter the monstrous features so that they host does not appear to be possessed. This is a common trick amongst Deadites, who use this tactic to trick others into thinking that they are normal. Once their target lets their guard down however, the Deadite reverts to its undead form and attacks. It is unclear whether this is an actual physical transformation, or if the Deadite is merely casting an illusion in the mind of those their facing. A Kandarian spirit may also possess severed limbs as well. Such was the case when Ash Williams' right hand became tainted and he had to lop it off at the wrist. The severed hand turned completely evil and tried to kill him. Destruction In most cases, once a person is possessed by a Deadite, they are pretty much a goner. This is because the host body dies before the possession fully takes place. In one instance however, a woman named Mia Allen was able to be purified of demonic possession and return to normal with her physical form suffering none of the effects of being possessed. Complete bodily destruction is the surest way to destroy a Deadite. However, this will not destroy the Kandarian spirit, who can then select a new form to possess if it so chooses. Destruction of the head, either through decapitation or total obliteration will render a possessed body useless and usually inert. However, a headless body may still be possessed and continue to function until it is contained or destroyed. Notes * Per the films, Ash Williams is the only person to survive becoming possessed and subsequently purified of the Kandarian spirit. This happened in both The Evil Dead and Army of Darkness. * In the first two films of the series, possessed victims are not called Deadites, but are actually credited in the movies as "Fake Shemp", which is a reference to Shemp Howard, one of the original Three Stooges. * In the 2013 remake of Evil Dead, the lead Deadite was actually referred to as the Abomination. Appearances * Evil Dead, The * Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn * Army of Darkness * Evil Dead See also Category:Creatures